


Let Me Be Me

by obiwankenboneme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Essentially I fancast Tyler Posey as Young Tony Stark, Gen, Non binary Tony Stark, So yeah, That's what I would say to imagine when you're reading this, Young! Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to give up a lot of things to be an Avenger, but when he finally lets a piece of him show to the rest of the team, he's afraid it will only end badly. Really, what he needs is a pep talk from his significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in many ways, just because I really like writing these kinds of things. I'm a sucker for non binary Tony (which I found amazing drawings of over on hello-shellhead), and so I wanted to write something for that. I also have started playing Avengers Academy, so I wanted to write something for a younger Tony Stark, which meant mixing two of my favorite things - young and non binary Tony! Hopefully you guys like it, and if you'd like to see more for Tony or any of the other Avengers (whether for non binary or young!versions, just shoot me a message!)

“Tony, you’ve got to get up. You’ve got a meeting with the team in an hour,” you grumble, shoving at your partner’s shoulder.

Tony groans, arm wrapping tightly around you as he nudges his face into the juncture between your shoulder and neck. The sigh of bliss that escapes his lips tells you that he’s not likely to get up any time soon, and while that’s something you can completely understand, he can’t be late to _another_ meeting. Especially one where _he’s_ leading the discussion.

With as much effort as you can, you scramble out from under his arm, making Tony whine and crack open an eye. His hair is a tussled mess from his constant tossing and turning, but even in this lighting he looks like an angel. Half his face is mushed into the pillow underneath his head, one brown eye staring at you – framed by his eyelashes that you swear someone must have been killed for. A smile tugs onto his lips as he realizes you’re staring, making you flush as you turn around and head to the bathroom.

“Seriously Tony. I love you, but get up now, or you’re going to be late, and you _know_ how the team gets when you’re late. You don’t need to lose anymore face with them.”

The sound of the bed springs creaking alert you to the fact that he’s finally given in and gotten up, heeding your warning despite his usual grogginess. Ever since Tony had come out to the team about being non binary, it was his fear that he’d thrust himself into their bad side, which you knew wasn’t the case at all, but try telling _that_ to someone like Tony Stark.

Arms wrap around your middle, a head resting on your shoulder as Tony keeps his eyes on the reflection in the mirror of the two of you. It had been close to three years since you’d gotten together, and by Tony’s standards, that was a long time to have gone through all his shit and still love him. He dips his head, kissing your shoulder before stretching his arms up towards the ceiling, heading towards the toilet.

You groan, using one hand to brush your teeth as you use the other to cover your eyes. “Why do you always have to do that when I’m in here? I love you and all, but I don’t get how anyone can be comfortable with someone basically _watching_ them use the bathroom.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve seen all of this in less dignified terms, so I don’t see why it’s such a big deal.” The sound of the toilet flushing has you putting your hand down, Tony standing beside you and washing his hands before splashing some water on his face.

His head raises to look at himself in the mirror, and you notice something flash behind his eyes that you hadn’t seen in a long time. Spitting out your toothpaste, you rinse your mouth and set your toothbrush aside; one hand moving to cup Tony’s cheek and turn him to face you, his eyes downcast. You know what is going through his head even before he opens his mouth, and the finger against his lips tells him everything.

Suddenly, he’s breaking down, pressing his face into your chest and gripping you like his life depended on it. The feeling of helplessness he exuded made your heart ache, your own arms wrapping around him as you kissed his head over and over. Tony had been through so much these last few years, it was no wonder he was finally letting it all come out.

“I-I ca-can’t fa-face them,” he cries, fingers digging into the skin of your sides. There was no doubt there would be bruises showing later, but for now, you didn’t give a damn.

“Tony, look at me.”

When he doesn’t, you clear your throat, drawing his attention to your face. The tears haven’t stopped, but they’re less powerful than they had been moments ago, and you brush the ones leaking from his eyes away. Running your free hand through his hair, you kiss his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, and finally, his lips.

As you pull back, Tony makes a noise in the back of his throat, trying to kiss you again. You shake your head and press a quick one to his lips before moving away so that he could stand up straight.

“Now you listen to me, Anthony Edward Stark. If something as important as who you are is enough to put you on their bad sides, then I will personally go and create hell with them. Everyone has a right to feeling comfortable in their own skin.”

He doesn’t respond, and you sigh in frustration.

“Tony, they’re your teammates…your _family_. If they can’t accept you as you are, then what does that say of them? You’re no different a person than you were a week, or a month, or a year ago. You’ve just brought to light another piece of you, and if you’re afraid they won’t love you or listen to you because of this, then you’re putting yourself into a box that so many others have fought to get out of,” you conclude.

Your fingers stroke over his jaw, tracing his bottom lip with your thumb before leaning in and pressing your face to his shoulder. Open mouthed kisses rain upon his skin as you drag your hands up his back, and Tony shivers when they slide down his spine and into his pants. A finger glides over his underwear, and you kiss the hollow of his throat as you tease the band.

“Did I ever tell you that you look _super_ cute in these panties? Because you do, and I seriously wish I looked as good as you did in them. It actually makes me a little jealous,” you mumble against his skin.

A flush creeps onto his face, his hands moving to push you away as you giggle and pinch his sides. “I can’t believe you would say something like that when I’m in this state! I am _suffering_ from a great fear of losing some important people and you’re commenting about how I look in _panties_! What am I? A piece of meat?”

Tony pouts, making you laugh, a hand coming up to stifle the sound as you move closer to him. Kissing his cheek, you move towards his lips, biting at his bottom one softly. He groans, eyes fluttering closed as you wrap your arms around him tightly. There’s a moment of silence between you before he exhales and hugs you back.

“Thanks. I needed that little pep talk.” He tilts his head back before smiling and kissing your forehead. “How’d I get so lucky?”

Smiling, you kiss his chest, shrugging your shoulders. “Not sure. I’m a pretty high demand person, so I guess you must have been blessed by some gods or something.”

You feel the vibrations of his laughter echo in his chest as he pulls you even closer. “Right, the same gods who put your life in danger. I’ll have to thank them at the meeting.”

His fingers move to cup your chin, tilting your face up so you can kiss each other properly. Sighing, you take a step back, nudging his stomach with your palm.

“Better get moving hotshot; you’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry up. I’ll be here when you’ve finished all your hero work for the day.”


End file.
